Lazy Afternoon
by tweek-like-chocolate
Summary: In which Cain hatches evil plans in order to get Glitch naked more often, and Shannon proves that she still gets uncomfortable when writing certain words for male genitals. Yeah, it's slash.


Lazy Afternoon

_In which Cain hatches evil plans in order to get Glitch naked more often, and Shannon proves that she still gets uncomfortable when writing the word 'cock.'_

_I'm sorry for any mis-spellings. Let me know and I'll do my best to change them. _

_Characters don't belong to me... I borrow them for funsies._

_FFN has once again messed up my layout. I have no idea why it decides to do that. Hopefully you'll be able to put up with it._

Glitch hummed softly as he read, the tale was some romantic drivel that he knew he would never touch had he still been Ambrose, and in fact he could almost feel a part of his forgotten self screaming at him for it. The scent of flowers wafted on the breeze coming in lazily through the open glass doors that lead to the palaces private gardens, and Glitch let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the breeze and the flowers, still humming quietly. It was a shame that he couldn't go back to bed, but Cain would probably kill him if he returned to find his partner wasting away a day like this in sleep. Plus he doubted DG would let him find any form of rest at the moment. The girl dealt with boredom about as well as he did.

A soft rustle of cloth and the clank of boots against wood, made him open his eyes. Glitch slowly lifted his gaze up to meet the blue eyes of his visitor, smiling sleepily.

"Well look who it is." He greeted. "I was just thinking about you."

Rolling his eyes, Cain plonked himself down on the sofa, turning slightly to rest his feet in the gap next to Glitch's own raised legs.

"Ditto there Zipper Head. But I get the feeling your thoughts weren't quite like mine."

Glitch laughed, staring at the man in order to work out his next move. He suddenly no longer felt lethargic. No, the look in Cain's eyes was the complete opposite, and he felt his body respond quickly. He lifted one arm and beckoned for the Tin Man to join him, to come closer.

Cain moved slowly, crawling on his knees to hover above Glitch rather than actually rest his weight atop him. The man below him smiled sleepily, pale fingers skilfully undoing the clasps and buttons of his shirt, before slipping under the cloth and ghosting over warm skin.

Pulling his partner down, Glitch tugged Cain for a proper kiss, taking control immediately, something that had excited Cain more than he had expected the first time Glitch had done it. They separated long enough for him to stroke the Head Case's cheek and be pulled back down for a softer, slower kiss. "Somebody's been at the apples."

Glitch laughed softly, struggling out of his own white shirt. "Me and Azkadellia made Malumdiletta Pie. Used to be one of Azkadellia's favourites, you know." Cain's absent minded hum of agreement was the only answer that Glitch received. The man's mouth had begun to dust Glitch's now bare chest with kisses that were one moment soft, and then hard. These were followed by teasing laps of Cain's tongue.

"My Glitch," the Tin Man murmured, finally looking up as he began to tug away the trousers. The way Cain looked as he swallowed Glitch's cock was not one that the inventor would forget in a hurry. He moaned long and deep as he fell beneath the talented actions of Cain's mouth, sinking his hands in soft hair, urging but not forcing. It didn't take long until Glitch was withering in pleasure, climaxing and calling out Cain's name as he found release.

Giggling in pleasure, he pulled Cain up and kissed him deeply, loving the taste of himself in the others mouth. Reaching down, he fumbled briefly, finally getting the man's black trousers open and pulling out his cock. Stroking hard and sure, he broke the kiss that he might see the Tin Mans face as he found release.

Cain shuddered above him in the aftermath of release, and Glitch lay still, listening to the others beating heart as it began to slow.

"You made me all sticky," Glitch said, wiggling and pulling a face of disgust.  


Cain smirked and kissed him, then pushed gently against the couch so that he could sit back in his original position.

"My break's over, I need to get back to work." He said, lightly running his hand up and down Glitch's leg. "You still going to be here when I get back?"

"I'm going to need to bathe at some point because of you. I was thinking about taking a nap soon anyway."

The blue eyes widened in disbelieve. "A nap? It's three o'clock in the afternoon and you've done nothing all day. Don't tell me you're tired? It's a beautiful day Glitch, enjoy it while you can. I know I would."

Glitch threw his hands up in annoyance and glared at the man opposite him. "Then why did you propose that I have every Thursday and Friday off and not yourself? I have things to do Cain. The Queen needs me. Yet here I am, being forced to sit in this room, suffering from boredom. Boredom. Boredom. Boredom. What possessed you to convince the Queen that I needed days off?"

Cain stood up, moving to stand in front of the other man, before bending slightly and capturing his lips in a light kiss.

"This room is closer to my post then your laboratories. It means that I can have my wicked way with you alot easier," he said, smiling and straightening up. He turned round, tugging on his clothes and waiting for his words to sink in. When the sound of Glitch's angry spluttering finally became audiable, he strode towards the door.

"I love you Sweetheart. See you in five hours."

He shut the door quietly, still listening to the swearing and cursing that came from the other room. Cain couldn't help it if the man was additive. Glitch always looked at his best when he was dosing off. That was just a fact of life. And a Glitch with nothing to do, meant a lazy Glitch. That was a sight that not many could resist he was sure.

Smiling, he tipped his hat to DG and Azkadellia, both looking like misbehaving children, whom were obviously in search for the absent advisor.

Perhaps he should warn them that the odds of Glitch still being half dressed were high.

xxx

A/N: Yeah... I made a shit and short attempt at p0rn.  
I'm sorry, but Glitch just wouldn't go away! The bitch wouldn't leave Shannon alone until OMG!SEX had been written... unfortunately this was the end product and not sex. But it got him to leave me alone!  
Oh yeah... and to my knowledge there is no such thing as Malumdiletta Pie. I delved into my own knowledge on languages etc and combined Latin and Italian (Kinda) so translated I guess it'd be Apple Delight... or something along those lines! It sounded good at the time.

Once more I apologise.


End file.
